Four Sisters
by Brandy Mercer
Summary: Instead of 4 brothers, it's 4 sisters. Everything that happened to the brothers happen to the sisters. The brothers are in it! They aren't brothers, instead they're friends. BobbyOC JackOC Rated the same as the movie was just in case xD
1. Profiling The Sisters

1Four Sisters

By: Brandy Mercer

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't own the boys! I only own, AJ, Jewel, Ariel, and Sam.

Summary: Instead of 4 brothers, its 4 sisters. Everything that happened to the bros happens to the sisters. The bros are in it! They aren't bros, instead they're friends. BobbyOC JackOC

A/N: I hope you guys like this! heres the girls profiles!

Name: Allie Jema Mercury  
Age: 29

Height:5'6 1/2

Weight:125  
Hair:Light brown with blond and dark brown highlights

Eyes:Brown  
Skin:White/tanish

Style:Anything she likes and anything comfortable

Pircings:Ears:Once in each ear and cartlidge in right ear  
Nicknames: AJ, kitten (Bobby's nickname for her), and Devil Child (DC)

Best Friends: Her sisters, and Bobby Johnson, Jeremiah "Jerry" Dempson, Angel Taylor and Jack Davis

Name: Ariel Rose Mercury  
Age:26  
Height:5'6 1'3  
Weight:120  
Hair:Black  
Eyes:Brown  
Skin:Light brown  
Style:Dressy (Like Jerry) and business casuel  
Pircings:Ears:Once in each ear  
Nicknames:Air  
Best Friends: Her sisters, and Bobby Johnson, Jeremiah "Jerry" Dempson, Angel Taylor and Jack Davis

Name:Jewel Ann Mercury  
Age:23  
Height:5'7  
Weight:120  
Hair:Black  
Eyes:Brown  
Skin:Dark choclate brown  
Style:Laid Back (Like Angel)

Pircings:Ears:Once in each ear  
Nicknames: (None at the moment, let me know if you guys can think of any!)  
Best Friends: Her sisters, and Bobby Johnson, Jeremiah "Jerry" Dempson, Angel Taylor and Jack Davis

Name:Samantha Kelly Mercury  
Age:19  
Height:5'7  
Weight:115  
Hair:Dirty blond (but leaning toward brown), with eletric blue highlights  
Eyes:Blueish/Greenish  
Skin:White/paleish  
Style:Rocker and anything she likes  
Pircings:Ears:three times in each ear and one cartlidge in right ear. Nose:Left side, has a little diamond that she wears or a small skull and cross bones (white skull and cross bones but the eyes on the skull are red), or a little red guitar or a little black guitar  
Nicknames:Sam, Sammy girl, and Sammy

Best Friends: Her sisters, and Bobby Johnson, Jeremiah "Jerry" Dempson, Angel Taylor and Jack Davis

Okay, thats the sisters and heres the brothers ages.

Bobby-30  
Jeremiah "Jerry"-26

Angel-23  
Jack-19

Okay, that's it for this chapter! Please review!


	2. The Funeral

1Four Sisters  
By:Brandy Mercer 

Disclaimer:I own nothing from the movie! I only own, AJ, Ariel, Jewel and Sam. Oh and their father, Ethan.

"I can't believe we're here for Mr.Mercury's funeral." Jeremiah "Jerry" Dempson said to his thee best guy friends.

"Me neither, man." Angel Taylor said.

"Yeah, but its going to be good to see, AJ, Jewel and Sam again." Bobby Johnson said.

"Yeah, it will be." Jack Davis agreed.

"Will y'all just admit it? Y'all like AJ and Sam." Jerry said, as they walked up a hill to get were the funeral was being held.

"I do not like, AJ. She's just my friend." Bobby protested.

"Yeah, Sam is just my friend too." Jack said.

"Whatever." Jerry said.

All four stood there for a second, watching as all the people went and sat down. Jack spotted someone he knew.

"Hey, guys look. There's Ariel and Sam." Jack said, pointing at two figures walking next to each other.

"Come on, lets go say hi." Jerry said.

All four of them made their way to the two girls.

Sam turned her head and looked and saw the guys coming toward them.

"Well, well. Look who's here." Ariel said, turning to look what had caught her sister's attention.

"Aw, its good to see you two too." Bobby said.

The guys exchanged hugs with, Ariel and Sam.

Bobby looked around. "Where's AJ and Jewel?" he asked.

"I don't know, but their asses but get here." Ariel said.

"They'll be here." Sam said, as though she was sure of it.

"They better." Ariel said, as a figure walked up to them.

"Are you idoits just going to stand there?" AJ asked coming and standing behind her two younger sisters.

"AJ!" Sam said. She wrapped her arms around her sister.

"Hey, Sammy girl." AJ said, hugging her younger sister.

Ariel wrapped her arms around AJ when Sam pulled away. "AJ, good to see your sorry ass." she said.

AJ chuckled and shook her head. "You should resepect, your older sister, Ariel." AJ said, hugging her younger sister.

Ariel pulled away, rolling her eyes. AJ looked at the guys. "Hey, guys." she said.

"Hey, AJ." Bobby said, pulling AJ in a hug.

"Hey, Bobby. Its good to see you, man." AJ said.

"Its good to see you too." Bobby said pulling away.

AJ and Jerry hugged. Then AJ and Angel and then AJ and Jack.

AJ looked at her two sisters. "Where the fuck, is Jewel? Her ass better not miss dad's funeral."

Ariel shrugged. "I called her." was all she said.

AJ sighed and shook her head. "Come on, I'll worry about her later. Lets go sit down."

All seven of them went and sat down. The three girls sat in the front row and the guys sat behind them. Ariel was sitting next to her husband. There was a empty seat between Ariel and AJ for Jewel whenever she would show up.

"Now, Ethan's daughter, Ariel, would like to say a few words." the precher said.

Ariel stood up and went to the podiem.

"Ethan was in this city for a long time, y'all. He saw alot that was terrible, but he stayed hopeful. He still belived that things were getting better. Sometimes, despite all evidence. And thats a hard thing to do...stay hopeful. Even when you can't find a reason. He would want all of you today to laugh, tell a joke or something, not cry. Which is a hard thing to do." Ariel said. She then stepped down and went back to her seat.

Sam stood up and pulled her coat closer to her body. She walked over to the podiem.

"Sammy girl." AJ said as Sam walked to the podiem.

"I never bothered looking for my real parents. Because Ethan was enough. To go from foster house to foster house. These people are watching. Just looking for a reason. You were hardly given eat, you learned to take what you can get. When Ethan took me in, it was no different for me." Sam started. She took a deep breath for contuining. "Untill he caught me with my pockets all full. And he tried to explain to me what it meant to be adopted and what it meant to have a family, what it meant to have a last name. And he would say:"Sammy...there's no reason to steal your own toothbrush anymore." Because I would take it and I would put it in my sock drawer..." Sam started to break down. 

AJ stood up and walked over to Sam. She wrapped a arm around her younger sister. "Go, sit down, Sammy." she said. Sam nodded and went and sat back down. AJ turned and looked at everyone. She was to the side of the podiem, not behind it. "You, know Dad was never big on goodbyes, so thank y'all for coming, God bless you. Father?"

All three of the girls and Ariel's husband, Chris stood as Ethan's casket was lowered down.

After the funeral, they all headed to Ariel's. The guys in Bobby's thunderbird, Ariel and Sam in Ariel's car and AJ by herself in her impala.

"Been a long time since anyone saw that face around here." Dective Green said to her partner, Fowler.

"Must've gotten off for good behavior." 

"Not likely. That's AJ Mercury. Heavyweight champion fuck-up of the family. And thats a well defended tittle. Would've made her mommy proud if she ever had one. I use to know her a little. Played hockey with her and Bobby Johnson. Got thrown out of 60-odd games in the school leagues, before the league had finally had enough of her. They called her the Devil Child."

"Who's the kid?" 

"Oh, that's Sam. She's the youngest. First-class fuck-up, third-class rock star." 

"She doesn't look like trouble."

"She's a Mercury. Don't let her fool you."

"What do we got over here? Another model citizen, I'm sure." 

"No, actually Ariel's all right. You know, she was a raising star in the union for a while. Girl, found a cause."

"We got one MIA. I thought you said there was four." 

"Jewel? Pretty girl. Ex-hustler. Racer. Guess she's a no-show today."

"Do you remember when I built that tree house and you burned that shit down?" Ariel asked, AJ.

"Oh, come on, Ariel. Bobby helped me with that one." AJ said.

All of them chuckled. "Boy, I wanted to kick your ass." Ariel said.

"You might have been able to kick, AJ's ass, but not mine." Bobby said.

"Yeah, right." Ariel said.

"If she couldn't have done it, Bobby I would've helped." AJ said.

"Oh, yeah, yeah. No smoking in my house, so you're gonna have to put that out. Sorry." Ariel said to Jack and Sam.

"I don't get it. If this man is such a goddamn saint, how did he wind up raising four total fuck-ups?" Detective Fowler asked. 

"Mr.Ethan cycled hundreds of kids out of the foster care system and into permanent homes. And in 30 years, he only came across four lost causes." Detective Green said. "Four delinquents so far gone, he couldn't find anyone to take them in. So, he did. Trust me, Fowler, these kids are congressmen compared to what they would've been."

"Hey there. You must be Daniel." Sam said, to her oldest nephew. 

"Look how big you guys are. And you must be Alex. Nice suit, Alex." AJ said to her nephew's small dog.

"I'm Alex." Alex said giggling.

"I know. You guys probably don't remember us, but I'm your Aunt AJ and this is your Uncle Sam." AJ said pointing at Sam.

"Don't teach the that, man." Sam said.

"You're not my aunt. You're white." Daniel said.

"Grandpa Ethan's white." Ameila replied. 

"Yeah, see, we're a differnet kind of aunt. Your grandpa, adopted me and Aunt Sam, like he did your mommy." AJ said. 

"You're a police man!" Alex said, pointing at two figures walking into the backyard. 

"That's right, and you're all under arrest, so don't nobody move." Daniel and Alex ran from the two police man. "Hey, where y'all going?" 

"What about me, Green? You gonna arrest me too?" AJ asked.

"All depends, AJ. You keeping straight?" Green asked.

"Straight-ish." AJ replied.

"How you doing, girl?" Green asked, AJ.

"Good to see you." AJ said, advoiding the question. AJ and Green hugged each other for a second.

"Sam."

"Green."

"Sorry about your dad, girl. Give me some love." Sam and Green gave each other a brief hug.

"Thanks for coming, Green. Dad would've been happy you made it to the service." AJ said.

"Shit, your dad would've been happy you made it back for his funeral." Green said.

"I didn't come back for no funeral." AJ said.

A slience hung over them for a second.

"Thanks for the offer, but we got it under control." Fowler said.

"Yeah. You know, I could tell by the looks of things when I drove in. The place looks completely different. Detroit's finest cleaned it up, huh?" AJ asked, sarcastically.

"Yeah, be easy, AJ. We got these punks. Kid playing basketball across the street witnessed two gangbangers running in and there, shooting up the place--" Green said, getting cut off by AJ.

"Come on, Green. I use to make a good living around here because cops like you guys couldn't find cocks in a cock fight." AJ said. "Why don't you come inside, have some coffee and some doughnuts and then take your girl and get the fuck out of here, okay? Come on." and with that, AJ and Sam started to walk inside.

"Charming girl," Fowler remarked to Green.

Before the sisters knew it, it was time for them to go. AJ and Sam drove in AJ's impala and Ariel in her car. The guys decided to come by the next day to hang out with the girls.

"Nice to be home." AJ comented as she got out of her car with her bag.

"So, shit, AJ, what've you been up to?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I'm a freaking college professor, Sam, what do you think I've been doing?" AJ asked.

"I doubt that." Sam said.

"Same old, AJ." Ariel said.

"What about you? You still licking a little puss left and right, or what?" AJ asked Sam.

"Fucker." Sam said.

They walked in and heard someone speak to them from the corner.

"Y'all ain't right leaving me out here in the cold like this."

Ariel turned on the light. Sitting in a chair in the cornner was, Jewel.

"Yo, little sister! You bitch!" AJ said getting on Jewel.

"You ought to be ashamed!" Ariel said.

Sam didn't say anything. She watched with a amused expression on her face.

"I missed my plane." Jewel said. 

"Get your ass over here." Ariel said.

"You missed our father's funeral too, dumbass. What's up?" AJ asked, giving Jewel a hug after she stood up.

"What's up with you?" Jewel retorted.

"What's up, girl?" Ariel asked, giving Jewel a hug.

"It's all good, man." Jewel said.

"You cut your hair off, huh?" Sam asked as she gave Jewel a hug.

"Sam!" Jewel said.

"Haven't seen you in forever." Sam said.

"Yeah, I know." Jewel said.

"Did you get your teeth whitened?" Sam asked Jewel, teasing her about her bright white teeth.

"Man, shut-up, Sammy girl." Jewel said.

All four of them walked into the house. All of them were struck with the reality that their dad was never coming back.

"I'm gonna get me something to eat." Jewel said. "All y'all hungry?" she then asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"No, I'm gonna get some sleep." AJ said. "Sam, you take your old room, all right? Jewel, you take yours. I'm gonna sleep in Dad's room."

Ariel sat on the couch in the living room, and AJ, Sam and Angel were upstairs in their rooms, execpt AJ. She was in her dad's room.

After looking around her dad's room for a bit, AJ went into the bathroom, that had been her dad's and cried with the water running. She then sat on the toilet and wiped her eyes. She walked out of the bathroom and went to Sam's room.

Sam was playing with one of her guitars.

"You been crying in here, you little princess?" AJ asked as she sat down with her back againist Sam's bed.

Sam stopped playing her guitar. "Leave it alone, man." Sam said. She pulled out some of her roll-up ciggerettes.

"Still making alot of racket on that freaking thing?" AJ asked, talking about Sam's guitar.

"Yeah, still making alot of racket. Too weird in Dad's room?" Sam asked.

"Oh, man. Way to weird. Its crazy. I mean, everything is exactly the same. He didn't change nothing in this house." AJ said.

"Look at y'all." Ariel said from the doorway.

"What?" AJ asked.

"Nothing. I'm just happy to see you, man. Happy to see my sisters, thats all." Ariel said.

"I'm happy to see you too, Ariel." AJ said.

"I guess I'll stop by the grocery store and grab a turkey or something. Have a Thanksgiving dinner. Lets at least act like we're a real family. Dad would like that." Ariel said. "Were you think you going?"

"Its a little heavy in here. I'm gonna just go outside and get me a little air." Jewel said, from where she had been standing in the hallway.

"You're full of shit, man. You can smell that ass from down that street, huh?" AJ asked, laughing.

"What are you talking about?" Jewel asked.

"What do you mean, what? Come on, what, man. You know exactly what we're talking about with El Senor Loco." AJ said.

"Ain't nobody going to get no El Senor Loco nothing." Jewel said.

"He got a girlfriend." Ariel said.

"He got a girlfriend. He got himself stuck up in her right now. He's yelling her name and the last thing he's doing is thinking about you black ass. Leave it alone, man." AJ said.

Sam leaned her head back and laughed, very hard at what AJ had just said. 

"I can't believe y'all coming at me with this junk, man." Jewel said.

"He's nothing but trouble." AJ said.

"I'm standing here telling y'all both right now, I'm not going to see that boy and I'm not!" and with that Angel walked downstairs and out the door.

"She better not bring his ass, here." AJ said.

A/N:I hope you guys liked this! Please review!


	3. Turkey Cup

Four Sisters  
By:Brandy Mercer

Disclaimer:I do not own, anything from the movie! I only own, AJ, Ariel, Jewel and Sam.

A/N:Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter!

"Loco Ono is not staying in this house!" AJ said/yelled.

"Bullshit AJ!" Jewel said/yelled.

"I don't care! El Senor Loco ain't staying in this house one more night! So get his stuff-" AJ started, but Jewel cut her off.

Ariel was sitting in the chair by the fire place, laughing at her siblings agrument.

"So it's your house?" Jewel asked.

"This ain't no homeless shelter." AJ said.

"Your not running shit, AJ! You not!" Jewel said/yelled.

"Hey AJ!" Carlos said from the stairs. He started to cuss at AJ in spanish.

"Baby, why don't you go back upstairs. I got this covered." Jewel said to Carlos.

"Whats wrong with you?" Carlos asked AJ.

"Go back upstairs!" Jewel said/yelled.

"Why do you let her talk about me like that?" Carlos asked Jewel.

"Was I speaking spanish?" AJ asked. "Was I speaking spanish?"

"Whats your problem?" Carlos asked, before heading back upstairs.

"Can you stop talking to my man like that, AJ?" Jewel asked. "Thats what I'm talking about, AJ."

"He wasn't your man yesterday, Jewel. He had another girl. So I'm confused." AJ said.

"What you talking about, man? He is my man!" Jewel said.

"She's right!" Ariel said.

"Lets just play some fucking Turkey cup, man. How about that?" AJ asked using the hockey stick she had, to hit a puck.

After a while, Jewel and AJ had calmed down and now they were sitting down.

AJ was on the couch with her elbow propped up on two small pillows and her right leg was on the couch and her left leg was on the floor.

Ariel was sitting in the chair by the fair place with her right leg pulled toward her body, resting on her left leg and her head propped up on her right hand.

Jewel was sitting in the seat next to the record player. She was fiddling with some of the yellow discs.

"Don't start, man." AJ said, as Jewel picked up one of the yellow discs that was on the record player.

Jewel threw one at AJ. AJ tried to catch it but she missed and it hit her chest.

"Why do you always do that?" AJ asked.

"Shut up." Jewel said throwing another one at AJ and then another one at her again.

"To be aggeravting." Ariel said.

"To be aggravting." Jewel mimicked Ariel, before throwing one at her.

"Chill out, girl. I'm watching the game. Come on." Ariel said, moving her head as another disc came at her head. "Why don't y'all hold that down?"

"Yeah." AJ said, throwing a disc at Jewel that made her have to duck his head to dodge it.

"Hold that down, man." Ariel said.

"You a pansy." Jewel said.

"Get her Ariel." AJ said.

"Try it one more time." Ariel said.

"What you gonna do?" Jewel asked.

"You'll see." Ariel said.

"Big-ass teeth. Bite me?" Jewel asked, before making chomping sounds with her teeth.

"You do got some big-ass teeth, Ariel." AJ said, laughing.

Sam chuckled from the kitchen, where she was cooking.

"Yeah." Jewel said.

"All right." Ariel said, before getting up and smacking Jewel upside her head, while her back was turned.

"Yeah, get her, Ariel!" AJ said.

"What's up?" Ariel asked.

"What the hell you doing?" Jewel asked, getting up.

"Come on, girl." Ariel said. They started to wrestle.

"The Gorgeous Black Men of Wrestling, Nitro (Ariel) and Midnight (Jewel). Nitro got Midnight in a headlock. Get her! Get her, Ariel!" AJ said. "Midnight trying to get up, but Nitro's on him! Get him Nitro!"

"Okay. All right, all right. All right." Jewel said.

"I'm still your big sister." Ariel said, getting up and helping Jewel up.

They watched the game for a bit longer, before AJ spoke. "Come on, man. Lets eat. Bring out that bird."

They all walked in the dining room and got around the table. AJ was at the end of the table, with Jewel on her left, and Ariel on her right. Sam was sitting next to Ariel. They all stood for the blessing. They took each others hands.

"Jesus Christ, our Lord and Savior, thank-you for this day. Thank-you for the food we're about to receive and thank-you for bringing us together. Amen." AJ said the blessing.

"Amen." Ariel, Jewel and Sam echoed.

They all sat down and got as comfortable in their seats as they could.

"Pass me the salad, man." Ariel said, to Sam. Sam handed Ariel the salad.

_"Zip up your mouth, Ariel. You grow up in a barn?" _Ethan asked from his seat.

"Closr your mouth, Jewel. You think you a cow or something?" Ariel asked, Jewel who was shovling food into her mouth. Jewel slowed down her eating.

_"More tattoos, Jewel?" _Ethan asked, looking at Jewel's arm where some new tattoos were. Jewel went to cover them. _"You don't have to hide them. Look at mine." _Ethan pulled back the collar of his shirt, showing Jewel his small chinese symbol for love.

Jewel grinned. _"But take your elbow off the table." _Jewel took her elbow off the table.

"_Sammy?" _Ethan asked. Sam looked at Ethan's seat. Ethan showed Sam her hands. _"I know bad things happened to you before you came to me. Hey, look at me. But you're safe now." _Sam went back to her eating.

AJ glanced at her father's seat. "To hell with this, man." AJ said, standing up. "Lets go get a pick-up game. I wanna see some quick sticks and some tight passing."

"Its too cold, AJ. I ain't come all this way back out here to go play no hockey" Jewel said.

"Come on, ladies, lets show these guys some fucking skills!" AJ said, walking out of the dining room to get her hockey stuff.

When just about everybody was ready to leave, someone knocked on the door.

Sam went and answered it. It was, Bobby, Jerry, Angel and Jack.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Sam asked, letting the guys into the house.

"Nothing much, just wanted to see if you guys were down for a pick-up game." Bobby said.

Sam laughed. "AJ has already told us to get our stuff and thats what we're all doing."

Then they all heard, "Shut the fuck up El Senor Loco!"

"AJ?" Bobby asked.

Sam nodded. "Who else?"

They then saw Ariel walk into the front hall. "Hey guys." she said.

"Hey, Air." Angel said.

Then, AJ and Jewel walked to the doorway. "Hey, bitches." AJ said, smirking at everybody.

"I swear AJ, you need to stop talking about my man like that." Jewel said.

AJ rolled her eyes. "I'll stop talking about him like that when hell freezes over and pigs fly. And Bobby ain't flying yet." AJ said.

"Hardy har har." Bobby said.

"I thought it was funny." AJ said.

"It was." Angel said.

"Are we going to play hockey or stand here and start trading recipes?" AJ asked.

"AJ's right. Lets go play some fucking hockey!" Bobby said.

They all went outside and went to their cars. Bobby and the guys to his thunderbird and AJ and the girls to her impala.

When they got to the hockey rink, there were a few people already playing.

"You ready to kick some ass?" Bobby asked, looking at AJ. AJ looked at Bobby.

"Do you even have to ask?" AJ asked, getting on the ice.

"No, but I always do." Bobby said, to himself, looking at AJ as she skated. He shook his head and got on the ice.

Soon, everyone was yelling and laughing as they skated.

"Yeah! Come on. Bring it." Bobby said/yelled, skating across the ice.

"Kick some ass! Don't let them make a fool out of ya!"AJ yelled, as she checkered a guy into the wall.

"Let me talk to the boys." Ariel said, into her cell phone.

"What are you doing? Give me that!" AJ said, grabbing Ariel's cell phone from him. "Get your head out of your ass, Ariel!"

"Thats my phone, man!" Ariel said, as AJ hit Ariel's cell phone with her hockey stick, making it crash into the wall.

Bobby laughed and shook his head. "Same ol' AJ." he said to himself.

The gang kept on playing hockey.

A/N:Not the best place to stop it but deal! LOL I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review!

Okay I've only gotten 2 reviews so I going to say this, I want at the very least 5 more reviews before I post ch4!


	4. Trouble With A Capital AJ

Four Sisters

By: Brandy Mercer

Disclaimer: In no way shape or form do I own the brothers or anyone else from the movie. I only own, the sisters, their dad and those random people.

A/N: Enjoy!

AJ and her sisters were sitting at a table in their Dad's lawyer's office.

"Ladies, I am truely sorry about your father. Although I only met Ethan the one time...she made quite a impression." Elizabeth the lawyer said. "I know it's difficult to deal with mundane finacial matters while your heart still grieves for a loved one."

"How much do we get?" Sam asked.

AJ smacked Sam upside the head.

"Come on, man." Ariel said.

"Excuse me." Elizabeth said, getting up and heading to a table by the door.

"Sam, what the–?" Jewel asked.

"Stupid-ass Sam, what's wrong with you?" AJ asked.

"What was that?" Ariel asked.

"This is the contents of your mother's safety-deposit box. I'll leave you to look through it." Elizabeth said before walking out of the room.

AJ took the box and opened it. She handed Sam some papers and then Ariel some.

"Birth certificate." Sam said. "The adoption papers."

"Henry Ford Hospital. So I am from Detroit." Ariel said.

"Lansing, Michigan." Sam said.

"My mom was 16?" Ariel asked.

"I got any papers in there?" Jewel asked, AJ.

AJ shook her head and said, "No."

"I don't?"

"No."

"You got any papers in there?"

"No."

"Whoa." Sam said, reaching into the box and pulling out a ticket. "1069. Dad went to Woodstock."

"You didn't know Dad was a hippie?" AJ asked, with a grin. "Oh, here we go." She stood up with some money in her hand.

"I ain't got no papers in there, man?" Jewel asked, looking in the box.

"There's some paper right there." AJ said, handing Jewel some money. She then handed Ariel some.

"What about me?" Sam asked.

"That'll look good on you." AJ said, handing Sam a necklace.

"Whatever, man." Sam said. "You're fucking with me."

"Quit crying. Come on, I got something to show y'all." Ariel said.

(A little bit later)

"This is it." Ariel said, walking up to her dream.

"So, this is your dream, Ariel." Sam said as they walked up the ramp.

"Oh, yeah." Ariel said.

"There's a lot of space in here. What are you gonna do, build some automobiles?" Sam asked.

"No, luxury lofts." Ariel said.

"Rims, man." Sam said.

"Urban sophistication is what I'm talking about." Ariel said.

So now you're doing real estate?" Jewel asked.

"This whole first floor here is gonna be lavish offices and storefronts." Ariel said. "I'm gonna put stained-glass windows here–"

"This building is condemned. You got insurance?" AJ asked.

As the sisters got to the big room guess who they saw. Bobby, Jerry, Angel and Jack.

"What the fuck are you idiots doing here?" Ariel asked.

"We knew you were going to come show them your dream so here we are." Bobby said.

AJ laughed.

Ariel shook her head, smiling. She looked at AJ. "Why?"

"So we can burn this bitch down." AJ said.

"No, we aren't burning shit down. You always want to destroy something." Ariel said.

"Yeah, cause it's fun." Bobby said.

AJ laughed, smirking. "What he said."

"Look. Look at Jack." Bobby said. They all looked over at Jack who was peeing.

"Jack!" Ariel said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is this the master suite? Am I making the property value go down?" Jack asked.

Ariel didn't find this so funny, but AJ, Jewel, Sam, Bobby, Jerry and Angel did.

"This shithole gives the term "Motor Cirty Breakdown" a whole new meaning, Ariel. How the hell are you going to pay for all this?" AJ asked

"Goverment redevelopment loan. Easy to qualify. Low intrest rates. Y'all stick around, I might give y'all ass a job."

AJ gave Ariel a look. "What?"

"I'm going to get a loan." Ariel said.

"Oh. Why didn't you just say that?" AJ asked.

"I thought my sister was smarter then that." Ariel said.

"Shit, I ain't that damn smart." AJ joked

"Don't we know it." Bobby teased.

"Watch it Bobo." AJ warned

Angel laughed. "They look like nipples." he said, pointing at something at a shelf.

No one said anything but looked away for a bit.

"Let's go get a real drink." Bobby said

AJ nodded. "Hell yea."

A little bit later

They all were sitting at the bar having a few shots when AJ yelled to get everyone's attention.

"I want to make a toast to Evan Mercury, the best father four foster bitches could ever have." AJ said rasing her glass in a toast.

The whole raised their glasses alongside the Mercury girls and the guys.

"Get Sammy a non-alcoholic drink." AJ said, teasing her baby sister.

"Shut up AJ." Sam said.

"What? Your not even 21. You just turned 19 like two months ago."

"So? You've drank before you were 21."

"Yeah, _me _not you, dipstick."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Whoa, whoa, cat fight." Bobby joked.

Sam and AJ both shared a look and then at the same time smacked Bobby upside the head. "Asshole." Sam mumbled. "Freakin' bastard." AJ said.

Bobby rubbed the back of his head. "Fucking shit." he mumbled under his breath.

A little bit later they were around a table. Everyone but Ariel, Jerry and Angel. Ariel went home to her husband and boys, Jerry to his wife and Angel to his girl, Sofi

"Ha, you guys are out numbered." Sam said to Jack and Bobby, her speech slurred slightly.

"That's your little sister." Bobby said to AJ who just nodded.

Before AJ could say anything, Jack started to chant, "Jack drinks Jack, Jack drinks Jack." over and over.

"And that's _your _brother." AJ said.

"Jack licks ass crack and ball sack." Bobby said.

"Jack does not lick ass crack and ball sack! Jack likes boobs. Jack got's fans. Jack got's lots of fans." Jack slurred.

Sam adverted her eyes to the table. AJ and Jewel both noticed.

"Shut up, man." Jewel said, keeping her tone annoyed, not showing her anger at Jack because of Sam.

"Jack needs to stop talking in third person, cause it's pissing AJ off." AJ said.

"Jewel too." Jewel mumbled.

Bobby laughed slightly.

AJ smirked and took a swig of her beer. She glanced over at the bar and saw Johnny G motion his hands toward the back, meaning he wanted to talk to her.

"I'll be back." AJ said, standing up and heading to the back.

Bobby glanced up at AJ and watched her walk away. He pretended to be watching just in case someone tried anything, but really he just wanted to watch her walk.

Jewel noticed and smirked.

Sam noticed too and commented, "Bobby if you watched _me_ like that, your ass would be kicked already."

"Huh? What?" Bobby asked.

Sam and Jewel snickered.

With AJ

"What's up Johnny G?" AJ asked, shaking the man's hand.

"I'm really sorry about your father AJ. Freaking gangs." Johnny G said, with a shake of the head.

"What gangs?" AJ asked.

"You sure you want to get into that?"

"Do you want to piss me off?" AJ retorted.

"No. Look I don't know much."

"Well, tell me what you do know."

"Fine. I heard–" Johnny G cut himself off when a customer walked by and went to the bathroom.

"Got somewhere more private?" AJ asked.

Johnny G nodded and lead AJ to the back room.

"Alright. I heard..."

A Little Bit Later

"Sam! Jewel! We gotta go!" AJ ordered, coming back to the table.

"What? Why?" Sam asked, with a curious look.

AJ gave her a pointed look. "Because I fucking said so! Come on, now!"

Jewel stood and pulled on her jacket. "Let's go Sammy."

Sam sighed and stood up and pulled on her jacket. Jack watched her, enjoying the bit of skin showing when her shirt lifted upward.

"Why do you guys gotta go?" Bobby asked.

AJ gave him a look. It said, "don't follow us". "Family business. You know how it is."

Bobby nodded, getting the message. AJ knew something. And like always, she wouldn't tell him unless she wanted him to know.

"Come on." AJ said, leading her sisters outside.

"Bobby? What's going on?" Jack asked.

Bobby looked at Jack. "I don't know fully Jackie. All I can tell you is, AJ's starting shit."

"Again?"

Bobby snorted and smirked. "Yeah, again." His smirk turned into a fond smile.

Jack rolled his eyes.

With The Sisters

AJ had just finished telling her sisters everything she had gotten from Johnny G.

"Shit." Sam muttered.

Jewel shook her head.

AJ pulled up to a gang hang out place. "Come on." she got out and went to her trunk. She popped it open.

Jewel and Sam followed her.

"Got anything on you?" AJ asked Jewel.

"I flew in." Jewel said.

AJ sighed. "Here. Be careful with this." she said, handing Jewel a simple hand gun.

Jewel studied it. "Loaded?"

"Yea, be careful with it." AJ said. She handed Sam a gas can. "Here hold that." Just like Bobby AJ had a thing for fire.

"Where doing that gas thing?" Sam asked, making a face remembering all the times they had done the fire thing. She still had a scar on her leg where she had been a little slow in the running away part.

"Yea, we're doing that gas thing." AJ mimicked Sam. She grabbed herself a gun and started to close the trunk.

"Whoa! What about me?" Sam asked, stopping AJ.

AJ looked at her and looked into her trunk. She may have taught Sam how to use a gun but she was NOT gonna give her one. "Here. Smack them around with that." she said, handing Sam a lead pipe.

"Thanks." Sam said sarcastically.

"Your welcome." AJ said, shutting the trunk.

They headed to the door.

"Ready?" AJ asked.

"Ready." Jewel said. Sam nodded.

AJ nodded and opened the door and they went in.

AJ started to yell. "POLICE! IT"S THE FUCKING POLICE!"

Jewel started to yell too. "I WANNA SEE SOME FUCKING HANDS! POLICE!"

Sam just followed, holding the gas can and lead pipe.

A bunch of teenagers came around a corner.

"Y'all got any drugs on ya?" Jewel asked, pointing her gun at them.

A few of them shook their heads.

"We're gonna take urine samples!" Jewel said in a threatening tone.

Again a few shook their heads.

"Alright, get your scrawny little bastard asses outta here!" AJ ordered. The teenagers ran away.

"Sit down!" Jewel and AJ ordered a bunch of kids as they walked toward the gand leader.

"What the fuck?! Y'all ain't even no cops!" he yelled.

"Sit your fucking black ass down!" AJ ordered, poking him with the shotgun she had, making him back up and sit down.

As Jewel ordered a young girl to sit the fuck down, AJ and Sam stood around the gang leader.

"Alright, you better start saying what the fuck I wanna hear! Which of your boys shot up the liquor store on 3rd?" AJ asked in a ordering tone.

"What?! No one shot up–" he started.

"Don't give us no bullshit! We know it was one of your boys!" Jewel said.

He started to talk, saying that no one shot up that place when AJ punched him, giving him a bloody lip.

She shook her head. "Hold this." she handed Sam the shotgun, took the gas can and poured some on the guy and then some of his little friends.

"What the fuck?!"

"Come on, man!"

"Dude!"

AJ then walked back up to the gang leader. "You–"

"Look bitch, I don't know nothin'!

AJ rolled her eyes and shoved a gas soaked rag into his mouth that had been wrapped around the gas can handle. She pulled out a sliver lighter with a black dragon on it with red eyes.

"Shut the fuck up dumbass! Look, you better start saying what the fuck I wanna hear, or else I'm gonna light your scrawny ass on fire and laugh my ass of when you run around like a chicken with your head cut off, lighting off your friends on fire." AJ said, flipping the lighter lid open and close and even making a flame.

The guy watched, wide eyed.

"Good. We understand each other. Now you better start talking!" AJ said, ripping out the rag.

"Look man, I don't know nothin'! That thing was as counterfeit as a mother fucker, man! I mean–" he got cut off by Jewel popping him in the face with her foot, making his bloody lip worse.

"Shut the fuck up! Tell us what we wanna know!"

"No body wasn't playing no basketball when that shit went down!"

"How do you know if you weren't there?" AJ asked, giving him a look.

"Because _bitch_, they turn the court lights off at ten! The news said those people where killed at 11."

AJ and Jewel exchanged a look.

"Your coming with us." AJ said, jerking the guy up and dragging him out.

Jewel popped him in the back of the head with her gun. "That's for calling my sister a bitch the first time!" she did it again. "That's for the second time."

"You little fuckers need to stay in school!" AJ said to the teenagers still there.

Sam followed them. She turned and walked backwards with the shotgun resting on her shoulder and twirling the pipe in her other hand.

"I hope you have a very nice evening." she said in a mocking tone almost.

AJ and Jewel shoved the guy in the back seat. Jewel got in the back with him and Sam got in the front but turned around to watch him. AJ drove to the basket ball courts.

After a good 20 minutes of waiting it was 10:05.

"Come on, lets pop this bitch." AJ said, starting to drag away the guy.

"AJ stop!" Sam said.

"Shut up Sammy!"

"Look! Look!" the guy exclaimed pointing toward the basketball court.

They looked. The lights where popping off.

"Your fucking lucky." AJ said to the guy as she walked toward the basketball court.

"Yea! I told you bitches! Let go of me!" he said, jerking his arm out of Jewel's grip. "Y'all fools been played!"

"Man, you talk to much!" Jewel, said punching him.

AJ barely glanced over at them.

When they got home, Jewel went with Carlos up to her room. Sam and AJ hung up their jackets.

"AJ, what's going on?" Sam asked, following her big sister.

"Don't you know sweetheart? Hmm? Maybe I should of stuck around and held your hand a little longer, huh?" AJ mocked.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Or stuck around to get Bobby in ya." she muttered but AJ heard.

"Shut the fuck up about that! We're not gonna get together!" AJ said, walking into the kitchen.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Whatever. What's going on?"

"Alright, look, sometimes people will cover up their crimes with another. In this case, a robbery for a murder hit." AJ said.

"Who'd want to kill the sweetest goddamn man on this planet?" Sam asked, opening up her arms to mean the whole world.

"I don't know Sammy. I don't know." AJ said, shaking her head.

A/N: AHH! SORRY FOR THE WAIT! BUT THAT"S WHY I MADE THIS EXTRA EXTRA LONG:D REVIEW!


End file.
